El gran robo
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: ¡El museo de Beika ha recivido un aviso! ¡Kaito Kid robará el Zafiro Estrellado! Nakamori lo impedirá ¡aunque se arriesgue a un infarto! one-shot.


**El gran robo.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Aviso de robo:  
Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar. Al terminar los devuelvo.

Esta historia es un one-shot (una pequeña idea plasmada en un rato de ocio mientras intentaba quitarme de la cabeza esa maldita canción... ¬¬*), una leve insinuación de Shonen Ai, nada de lo que asustarse.

¡¡Dedicado a **Obsidiana Nevada**!! Ojalá te guste ^o^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El museo municipal de Beika se hallaba en alerta roja. Cientos de efectivos ocupaban todas las plantas, las cámaras de seguridad se habían triplicado para cubrir más terreno, todas las entradas estaban equipadas con detectores de metales y guardias que pedían las identificaciones antes de dejar pasar.

Aquel día más que un museo era una fortaleza y su centro neurálgico era la sala de monitores. Los máximos responsables de la protección del museo aquel crítico día se reunían ante los monitores, ladrando órdenes por los walkis(literalmente).

- ¡Reforzad la entrada sur, asegurad todas las ventanas, que alguien vaya a revisar al cámara número siete! ¡¿Quién demonios ha dejado pasar a ese repartidor?!

- Nakamori debería relajarse un poco ¿no cree inspector Megure? Acabará por darle una Neurisma... o un infarto.

- Lo sé Kudo, lo sé... pero le conozco desde hace años, y siempre ha sido así - como para reforzar tal afirmación, el inspector Nakamori se puso a gritar a tres policías antidisturbios por no llevar los cascos bien abrochados.

Todo el caos había sido originado por una nota, un trocito de papel de 10 x 5 cm, cartulina blanca que podía encontrarse en todas las papelerías de la ciudad, escrita con bolígrafo azul igual de corriente. Sí, tal vez era exagerado decir que la culpa era de la nota, pero tal reacción se comprendía al ver por quien estaba firmada la misma.

A los estimados propietarios del Zafiro estrellado, esta noche a las once me llevaré la pieza clave de su colección con una explosión de destellos.  
Atentamente,  
Kaito Kid.

El ladrón 1412, el delincuente más famoso del último siglo, el maleante más elegante, el mago más grande del siglo, la espina en el costado del inspector Nakamori... Sí, definitivamente Kaito Kid era merecedor de semejante despliegue...

Y la joya también, por supuesto.

El Zafiro estrellado era la última adquisición del museo, su pequeño orgullo, una arriesgada inversión en la que la junta directiva había puesto todas sus esperanzas para volver a atraer al público, tal amenaza podía acabar con la exposición y arruinar definitivamente el museo. No había que permitir que el hurto se cometiera.

Las horas pasaron, los preparativos fueron finiquitados y todos adoptaron posiciones, preparados.

El reloj de un campanario no muy lejano empezó a dar campanadas. Todos contuvieron el aliento siguiendo la cuenta atrás con anticipación, mirando en todas direcciones buscando una pista que desvelara que iba a pasar a continuación. Por donde iba a parecer el famoso ladrón. La décima campanada sonó. Todos se tensaron y durante un segundo nada ocurrió...

- _¡CHIHUAHUA!_

El estrepitoso grito fue seguido por una docena de explosiones, cada una acompañada por chispeantes bolas de humo que pronto inundaron la estancia, haciendo toser a los policías e impidiendo toda visibilidad. Por los altavoces de la sala (que durante las exposiciones diurnas solían retransmitir suave música de ambiente) seguía sonando aquella estridente y repetitiva canción.

- _¡¡Tan, ta ta ta-tan CHIHUAHUA tan, ta ta ta-tan CHIHUAHUA...!!_

- ¡¿Sala de control que diablos pasa?! ¡coff, coff! - ladraba Nakamori por la radio.

- No estamos seguro, el ordenador que controla las instalaciones se ha vuelto loco. En la pantalla aparecen mini-Kids.

- ¿Mini-qué? - rugió agitando las manos en un vano intento por dispersar el humo.

- Dibujitos de Kaito Kid saltando y sacando palomas del sombrero... es bastante mono...

- ¡¡Que mono ni que rayos!! ¡Quita esa música infernal!

- ¡Sí señor!

- ¡Abrid las ventanas! - gritó una voz en medio del caos sospechosamente parecida a la del inspector.

- ¡NO! ¡Ni se os ocurra! ¡Es Kid, se escapará si abrimos las ventanas!

- Nos vamos a asfixiar - gritó otra voz rozando el pánico.

- ¡No puedo respirar!

-_ ¡Ooooooh... CHIHUAHUA!_

- Me ahogo...

Poco a poco todos los presentes empezaron a sentirse claustrofóbicos, el humo les irritaba los ojos, la garganta y les resecaba la nariz. Y la purpurina se les enganchaba en la ropa, cabe añadir.

- ¡Kid está en la sala! ¡Buscad! - gritaba Nakamori intentando controlar su propio pánico y mantener la mente centrada - ¡Control, ¿qué pasa con los conductos de ventilación?! ¡¿Por qué no se tragan el humo?!

- _¡¡Tan, ta ta ta-tan CHIHUAHUA tan, ta ta ta-tan CHIHUAHUA...!!_

- No podemos recuperar el control del ordenador. Ahora mini-kid saca ramos de la chaqueta...

- ¡Déjate de chorradas y desobstruye los conductos antes de que nos asfixiemos!

Tres angustiosos minutos más tardes, un sonido de aspiración reverberó por el techo y el humo fue engullido por las rejillas. Los policías respiraron aliviados y rápidamente buscaron por los alrededores.

- ¡El Zafiro Estrellado no está! - gritó el gerente del museo antes de desmayarse al ver la vitrina vacía.

-_ ¡¡Oooooh... CHIHUAHUA!!_

- ¡Recuento de efectivos! - gritó el inspector - ¿Puertas?

- ¡Cerradas!

- ¿Ventanas?

- ¡Intactas!

- ¡Conductos de ventilación!

- Las rejillas no se han movido...

- Debe de seguir aquí dentro - siseó Nakamori mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes con intensidad, intentando descubrir la falsedad de sus rostros. Los policías se miraban entre ellos con aprensión. No sería la primera vez que Kaito Kid huía haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos.

- ¡Señor, mire esto! - graznó un guardia desde el otro lado de la sala.

En tres zancadas el inspector estuvo a su lado observando lo que el agente llevaba en las manos. Una gabardina anaranjada, un sombrero chato a juego y varios cojines de relleno. Los reconoció al instante.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL INSPECTOR MEGURE?!

Todos se miraron entre ellos, comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar pero sin atreverse a decirlo en alto.

- Nakamori estoy en la sala continua como acordamos ¿Para que me quieres? - vino la voz cargada de estática a través del walki.

- ¿Acordamos? - repitió con un hilo de voz, el tamaño de la vena de su cuello no debía ser sano.

- Sí, justo antes de sellar la sala...

El inspector cerró los ojos, apretó los puños hasta romper la cubierta del walki y gritó con fuerza.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS KID!

_- ¡¡CHIHUAHUA!!_

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ALGUIEN QUITE ESA MALDITA MÚSICA?!!!

*-*-*-*

En el tejado del edificio de enfrente, cierta figura observaba sentado desde la barandilla con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Mira que te gusta hacerlo rabiar - comentó la segunda figura del tejado acercándose y recargando los codos en la barandilla.

- Nah... no sé de qué me hablas... - en el edificio de enfrente Nakamori empezó a repartir capones a diestro y siniestro - Bueno, tal vez un poco...

Los dos observaron por unos minutos más el ir y venir de los policías en silencio.

- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué me has secuestrado a mí también? - inquirió Shinichi arreglándose la chaqueta. Se había arrugado un poco tras ser cargado como un saco de patatas por su compañero de tejado y además estaba cubierto de purpurina. Las salidas de Kid nunca dejaban de asombrarle.

- Es que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos a solas y te echaba de menos. Además esa purpurina te resalta los ojos - dijo con tono sugerente inclinándose hacia él. Shinichi puso los ojos en blanco y le apartó la cara con la mano.

- Lo que tú digas - masculló - ¿Es _Pandora_?

Kid sacó el zafiro del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y lo alzó hacia el cielo. Los rayos de luna se filtraron por su azulada superficie, pero su interior prísmico estaba vacío.

- No - contestó con un suspiro resignado, con un elegante giro de muñeca se la tiró al detective, este la cogió al vuelo y se la guardó.

- ¿Por qué no dejas ya de buscarla? La Organización fue desmantelada hace meses, ya no hay hombres de negro que la busquen.

- Mi padre murió por esa gema - contestó en un susurro -, no descansaré hasta tenerla hecha añicos a mis pies. No importa que ellos ya no la busquen, habrán otros interesados en ella. Gente sin escrúpulos dispuesta a todo por conseguirla - le miró directamente a los ojos y añadió -. No consentiré que nadie más sufra por ella como yo.

Shinichi le devolvió la mirada en silencio, comprendiendo muy bien sus motivos y razones.

- Además, esto es demasiado divertido como para dejarlo definitivamente - añadió con tono socarrón y una sonrisa de niño travieso.

- No cambiarás nunca - suspiró el detective. Kid se inclinó hacia delante y le robó un beso.

- Pero así me quieres - sonrió pícaramente antes de lanzarse al vacío de espaldas. Unos metros más abajo el ala delta se desplegó y aprovechando una corriente de aire ascendente se dirigió hacia el horizonte.

- Baka... - masculló Shinichi con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sacó el walki del bolsillo y lo encendió - Inspector Megure, aquí Kudo. He recuperado el Zafiro Estrellado.

- Buen trabajo Shinichi...

- ¡¿Y KAITO KID?! - Rugió la inconfundible voz de Nakamori.

- Lamentablemente se me ha escapado - contestó con una sonrisa. La línea se llenó con los improperios del inspector y dejó caer el brazo junto a su cuerpo -. La próxima vez espero que tengas más suerte Kaito.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lo curioso del caso fue que después del frustrado robo, los visitantes del museo se multiplicaron por diez. Las salas de exposiciones siempre estaban llenas. La gente quería ver el lugar en el que Kaito Kid había entrado y salido sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo... y de paso se veían las exposiciones.

Kaito Kuroba sonrió al ver como quitaban el cartel de "_Próximo cierre_".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wichin!**

Aquí está mi primera incursión en el fandom de Detective Conan. Nada del otro jueves, lo sé... pero fue divertido de escribir.

No tengo nada en contra de la canción CHIHUAHUA, pero me he tirado dos días con la musiquita en la cabeza, y empiezo a cogerle manía T-T

Ja ne!


End file.
